A Meio Caminho do Paraíso
by Sissi
Summary: [HD - one-shot] O amor é algo estranho. O que poderia ser o Inferno para uma pessoa, é o Paraíso para outra.


**Título:** A Meio Caminho do Paraíso

**Autora:** Sissi

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não é meu, e sim, de JK Rowling.

**Casal Principal: **Harry&Draco

**Resumo:** O amor é algo estranho. O que poderia ser o Inferno para uma pessoa, é o Paraíso para outra.

**Notas da Autora:** Este é o meu primeiro fic de Harry Potter. Por favor, deixem comentários!É um sonho que está misturado com a realidade ( mais para sonho ), por isso, se vocês acharem confuso, esta era a intenção. Eu acho.

* * *

É difícil descrever estes sonhos que me assombram à noite. Vejo sempre cadáveres putrefatos jogados em valas, suas carnes e entranhas a apodrecer, e a eliminar odores terríveis que fazem meu estômago revirar e expulsar o que quer que esteja lá dentro. Pode ser o resto do jantar, pode ser bile, não importa; sinto aquela ânsia terrível de jogar uma parte de mim fora, tudo para me sentir um pouco melhor.

Magos e bruxas, todos com rostos longos e finos, com seus ossos zigomáticos extremamente visíveis por debaixo da pele, agrupados em porões velhos e sujos, com goteiras a alimentar ratos e baratas, pedem-me para ajudá-los. Suas mãos magras ficam a esticar-se, tentando me alcançar e me puxar para perto de si. Tenho medo, e sinto repulsa, afasto-me rapidamente de todos, com olhos arregalados, e com a boca aberta de tanto gritar.

Ouço o uivo de lobos, de animais famintos que caminham em direção de homens, e que mal podem esperar para experimentar carne humana. Dizem que é viciante, comer carne humana. Não sei dizer se isso é verdadeiro, apenas que as pessoas que o fazem não são normais. Elas ganham um brilho extra no olhar, uma luz que lhes dão uma estranha sabedoria, ou devo dizer, demência?

Harry Potter, nosso herói, ajude-nos! – Todos clamam, e eu fecho os olhos, pois nada posso fazer. Sinto meus dedos fecharem-se sobre as palmas de minhas mãos, e quando avisto um muro, bato meu punho contra a parede. Um sangue vermelho espalha-se por todos os lados, escorre lentamente para baixo, e sinto uma dor irradiar-se da minha mão para o meu braço inteiro. Cerro os dentes, não posso mostrar-me fraco diante de todos, diante daquelas pessoas que ainda acreditam que tenho poderes que podem salvá-los.

Salvá-los? Mas que ironia do destino. Sou eu quem mais precisa de salvação. A escuridão já atingiu a minha alma, e eu nada fiz para detê-lo. Observei impassivo à medida que esta escuridão preenchia meu ser, como um mero espectador de um filme de terror. Deveria ter feito algo, deveria ter tentado me proteger, deveria ter... Tantos deverias, e não fiz nada. Deveria me envergonhar do fato, mas meu coração está calmo, como um mar após a tempestade. A superfície da água quase não se move, e se fosse possível, diria até que forma uma reta perfeita.

Observo o ambiente à minha volta, e percebo que estou numa floresta encantada. Já não estou mais naquele local desolador, repleto de almas tristes e sozinhas. Aqui é muito mais calmo e belo. Não, não é a Floresta Proibida, mas uma diferente. Não sinto aquele ar de mistério, de escuridão, de algo nefasto a nos rondar, como senti no meu primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Sinto apenas magia, seres mágicos a me perscrutar, curiosos por penetrar no seu território, desconhecido pela maior parte do planeta. Ouço passos, e viro meu rosto. Deparo-me com um belo animal, um unicórnio branco, cuja crina e chifre são prateados. O luar consegue ultrapassar as nuvens escuras que estavam a enfeitar o céu escuro, e por um instante, cega-me com tanto esplendor.

O unicórnio fica a fitar-me, seus belos olhos vermelhos procurando uma resposta dentro de mim Será que ele conseguirá decifrar-me? Sou um quebra-cabeça, cujas peças perderam-se ao longo do caminho. O belo animal vira-se, e caminha na direção oposta da minha. Sinto tristeza gelar minhas veias.

Subitamente, vejo uma luz ser emitida de um ser com forma humana. Não consigo distinguir suas feições, a luz é forte demais. Fico cego. Sei apenas que é alto de corpo longilínio, alvo, e cujas roupas estão aderidas ao seu magnífico corpo. Seu cabelo não é longo, tampouco curto. Seus fios de cabelo têm o comprimento correto para dançar com o vento, e seus olhos... São de uma cor tão estranha que fico hipnotizado. Cinzas... Uma cor que não é nem luz nem escuridão.

Suas asas, cuja plumagem me lembra de pombas, abrem-se à medida que suas pernas movem-se na minha direção. Fico paralisado no meu lugar, abro a boca, sem emitir nenhum som. Seu rosto, pouco a pouco, torna-se visível para mim. Consigo ver lábios finos, sensuais e orgulhosos; um nariz fino e reto, uma testa altiva, e zigomas salientes. Seu cabelo... Ah, é da cor do Sol, do ouro, do girassol...

Não posso acreditar...

Meu coração não pára de bater exaustivamente, loucamente. Sinto uma gota de suor escorrer da minha têmpora, e correr até o meu pescoço, de onde ele se pendura, até que suas forças acabam, e ele cai na imensidão do nada. Engulo a saliva que se acumulou na minha boca, e tento emitir algum som.

Nada, apenas o grito fino do vento.

Ah, este ser diante de mim veio para me atormentar, veio para roubar a minha paz interior, como se essa já não houvesse sido quebrada. O demônio deve ser o grande responsável por este grande plano, pois quem poderia imaginar que o grande Harry Potter não fosse conseguir derrotar algo tão simples como o Amor.

Sim, aquela escuridão a que eu me referia era o Amor.

Por que eu o considero algo do Mal?

Simples. Ah, a resposta é tão simples que tenho medo de dizê-la. Um nome, apenas um nome é capaz de fazer todo o meu ser arder em chamas, e me fazer perder a razão. Um nome, um nome...

Harry... Venha...

Cerro os dentes, tento resistir, mas creio que será em vão. Esta criatura oferece-me sua mão, e sinto uma grande vontade de atender a sua súplica. Por favor, alguém, salve-me...

Harry, venha comigo...

Não, por favor, alguém...

Venha comigo ao Paraíso...

Draco...

E nesse momento eu caí, caí no Paraíso.

**F.I.M**


End file.
